


cooking for two

by Carpelia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, chef bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpelia/pseuds/Carpelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, let me help you. Do you have another pan that is not burned?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I'm making you pasta, come on, give me the ingredients."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Why do you sound so surprised?" Bucky frowns. "We are neighbors, and I have nothing better to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking for two

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my beta and my friends who helped me with this fic, read it and gave me courage to post it. You are all amazing. <3
> 
> This is my first fic in English, let's hope it's not too bad. (It probably is, but whatever.)

Steve can't cook for shit. He knows that, his mom knows that, basically everyone who has ever talked to him knows that. He usually sticks to take out or hangs out at Sam's place until he cooks enough for both of them.

Unfortunately for him, he ate take out all week and he does not have any money left. Sam is out of town with Natasha, and his mom lives a 5-hour drive away. Steve really hates living away from his mom sometimes.

He hasn't eaten since he finished the cookies he bought yesterday. So he decides to be a responsible adult and tries to cook.

"Tries" is the keyword here because after boiling the water in the pot and putting the pasta in it, he tries to make the pasta sauce the way Sam taught him, but he forgets which ingredients he needs for the sauce so he leaves his tiny kitchen to find his phone.

He finds it under his sketchbook after looking for it for ten minutes; opens his contacts and calls Sam but he doesn't get an answer. After putting the phone on the coffee table, he turns back to the kitchen and all he can see is smoke.

He panics, obviously, but before he can do anything, the doorbell rings and Steve opens the door.

Shit.

It's his neighbor, Bucky, whom he met in the elevator a few months ago. Bucky has dark, shoulder-length hair, blue eyes and a great smile. (Is it too obvious that Steve has a crush on him?)

Bucky also looks panicked and he holds a fire extinguisher in his hand. Steve moves to let him in and Bucky follows the smoke.

"Aww dude, did you burn food? I thought it was something more serious." He drops the fire extinguisher, and turns off the stove. After that, he grabs a towel and puts the pan in the sink and opens the faucet with his other hand.

More smoke fills the kitchen and Steve watches while smoke leaves via the window slowly. Then Bucky turns to him and Steve can't help but blush. Bucky is standing in pajamas in his kitchen with his red cheeks from the heat, and Steve is sure he is the best thing he has seen in weeks, maybe months.

"How did you know I burned something? There wasn't much smoke yet."

Bucky smiles like he knows something Steve doesn't. "I was in the balcony and saw the smoke leaving through your window. Decided to help."

"Thanks."

Bucky turns and looks at the pan. "How did you manage to fuck up making pasta? It's one of the easiest things to make."

Steve realizes he managed to embarrass himself in front of his crush and shrugs like it is not a big deal. "I am really bad at cooking but still hoped, this time, I could make something edible. This is the last time I try it, I swear."

Bucky laughs but Steve has a feeling that Bucky is not laughing at him.

"Okay, let me help you. Do you have another pan that is not burned?"

"What?"

"I'm making you pasta, come on, give me the ingredients."

"Why?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Bucky frowns. "We are neighbors, and I have nothing better to do."

Steve gives him the ingredients and watches Bucky cook for him. He offered to help but Bucky jokingly said that they don't need another fire. After a while, Bucky apparently feels Steve's stare and rolls his eyes.

"Stop staring at me and set the table."

After putting the plates and silverware on the kitchen table, he gets two beers from the kitchen and turns to Bucky, still unable to believe everything that's happened in the last 30 minutes.

He knows this might be his only chance with Bucky. He usually sees him in the elevator but doesn't have enough time to ask him out. He doesn't know much about him, but isn't this what first dates are for?

Bucky puts the pasta into the plates and sits on one of the chairs without waiting for Steve. (Steve, at the moment, is busy with freaking out about this. Does this count as a date? Since Bucky doesn't know it's a date, it doesn't, he thinks.)

When he notices Bucky's amused looks, he sits down across him and starts eating, and immediately decides to marry Bucky because he thought it wasn't possible to make good pasta until this moment.

"How is it so good? This is the best pasta I've ever tasted."

Bucky's smug look is turning Steve on, even with the pajamas and the entangled hair. He takes a deep breath and-   
and Bucky starts talking before him.

"Do you even know what I do for a living?"

"...No?"

"I am a chef. Currently, I teach a few cooking classes."

"Wow. I am impressed because cooking is really difficult."

"Maybe for you. But I can teach you some things, if you want?"

Steve nods his head quickly, knowing this is the opportunity he was waiting for. Bucky smiles and they start eating in silence. After a few minutes, Bucky starts the conversation again.

"So, what do you do? Aside from burning easy meals?"

Steve answers while rolling his eyes. "I'm a graphic designer. I mostly work from home."

Steve keeps explaining what he does, because Bucky seems interested. They keep talking while cleaning the table together.

After the kitchen is clean, Bucky turns to the apartment door, "I should head back. Thanks for the dinner."

"Are you kidding? You did everything!"

"Well, you started it with the burnt pasta."

"I have a feeling that you will never let this go."

"Never."

"In that case, thank you for making me dinner. Otherwise, I would die in the fire or starve to death."

"Such a drama queen, are you?"

"Only when it's necessary. Anyway, can I pay you back with dinner? I promise I won't cook."

"In that case, yes. But only if it's a date." When Steve looks at him, surprised, Bucky continues. "You didn't think I didn't notice how you were looking at me, did you? You are very obvious."

Steve is blushing again, but manages to answer without stuttering. "Of course. When are you free?"  
"I'm free after Friday."

"Then I'll let you know when I choose a decent place."

"Okay, I'm looking forward to hearing from you." With that Bucky takes a step towards Steve and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Steve starts smiling like Christmas came early. Bucky smiles too and after a small wave, opens the apartment door and leaves.

And Steve stays in front of the door, smiling and imagining what their date would be like.


End file.
